Unpredictable Love
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Stupid title... Might change it... Aoi just can't admit that she has a crush on Tsurugi, Midori is Teasing her non-stop! The two "lovers" has to work at a project together, but Tsurugi suddenly got a flu and Aoi has to visit him at his house...of course Aoi is really worried, and Tsurugi is just as stubborn as ever... [ooc-ness] [two-shot] will this turn out into love...or...


Howdy people! Here it finally is, Shiranai Atsune's request! KyouAoi! It's a bit late, but I did my best...  
Sorry for the bad grammar and enjoy!  
I don't own Inazuma Eleven by the way! If I did EnNatsu wouldn't exist!

I also dont own the cover image! But the creator is awesome!

Xxx Part 1: Aoi

Aoi is listening to Sensei, she tried to pay attention, but somehow she couldn't do anything else then staring at him, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Aoi just couldn't admit it, that she, Sorano Aoi has a crush on the ace striker.

Aoi wasn't the first one who noticed it, it was Midori and since then, she's teasing the poor Aoi continuous, it makes Aoi blushing all the time when Tsurugi is nearby. He probably thinks I'm an always giggling weirdo or something. Aoi thinks, she sighs, being in love isn't that easy... Aoi frightens.

I don't have a crush on him! How many times do I have to tell myself that? But Midori says its really obvious and that I should confess and- Hold on, I don't like him! Well he isn't that bad and it's not that I hate him or something... But he's actually pretty handsome. No, no, no! That I think he's handsome doesn't mean I like him, right?

Okay, I'm arguing with myself! I better should quick thinking my weird thoughts and just listen to the teacher! Aoi kinda yells that last one to herself in her head.

Aoi turns her attention back to Sensei, she takes a quick look at the clock, seven more minutes...

In the end, Sensei tells everyone about the upcoming project, she glances at every student for a moment, Aoi blushes a bit when Sensei looks at her. "Okay, for the project, I'm gonna pair you all in pairings of two," Sensei starts to say everyone's names. "Matsukaze Tenma, you're with..." Hopefully it's me, I hope I'm paired with Tenma or Shinsuke.

"Nishizono Shinsuke." Tenma and Shinsuke smile happy at each other.

"High Five!" Tenma yells and he and Shinsuke 'high-fived'. Aoi sweatdrops, some people never change...

Sensei continues saying the pairings, suddenly Aoi just knows with who she's paired with. No, please not! Not gonna tell me, that I have to work with him! Please! Aoi closes her eyes, No, no,no... But she knows she's with him, there almost aren't any others anymore, so. "Tsurugi Kyousuke, you're with..." Aoi blushes, there still is a change she's not with him, but she just knows it, for 100 percent.

"Sorano Aoi," Sensei says. I knew it! Somehow, Aoi didn't feel really bad at all, she's actually kinda happy. Maybe she really likes Tsurugi , maybe a LOT! Aoi snickers by that thought. Of course not. She tells herself.

"Your topic is the climate change in the world." Sensei tells Aoi and Tsurugi. Aoi nods and so does Tsurugi.

Then the ball rings, Aoi stands up and walks out of the classroom.

"Aoi! Not so fast!" Aoi, hears Tenma yelling. Aoi sighs and turns too her childhood friend. "Gomen Tenma," she apologizes. But Aoi just can't face Tsurugi yet, the weirdest of it is that she doesn't even know why!

"Why did you walk away, actually ran away?" Tenma asks. Aoi just shrugs. She isn't going to tell why...

"Sorano-san, please wait." Tsurugi says and he walks to Aoi and Tenma.

"Hi, Tsurugi-kun shall we go to the soccer field, practice is starting." Aoi tells, smiling at him like there is nothing.

"Yeah, we can work at the project after soccer practice, right?" Shinsuke joins in , he just walked out the classroom. Everyone else agrees.

"Okay, let's talk about the project after practice then, Sorano-san." Tsurugi says.

They walk to the soccer field. When they arrive, they see everyone else already is there. Aoi walks to Midori and Akane.

"What's up, any special things happened?" Midori asks Aoi. The blue haired girls shrugs.

"Nothing special, I have to work with Tsurugi-kun on a project." Aoi tells. The two second years look at each other. A huge grin appears at Midori's face, Akane smiles softly.

"Well, that's interesting, you two look good together, so get him Aoi!" Midori winks. Aoi blushes and looks away.

"See, you do like him, right?" Midori teases. Aoi looks up, still bright red. Akane takes a quick picture of her. "

Looks like you really like him, you blushes very heavily," Akane says, looking at the small screen of her photo camera.

"What? I don't blush , it's just a bit hot today!" Aoi defends herself. Akane shows her blue haired friend the picture.

"You see, you're really red." Maybe I do like him? Aoi thinks. Why is this so complicated? "You're now thinking that you actually like him, right?" Midori smirks. She really enjoy this.  
"No I don't!" Aoi yells.

"You do," Akane says softly, taking another picture from Aoi.

"Yes, you do," Midori also says.

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"NO!" Aoi yells angrily. Almost everyone looks at Aoi.

"What's wrong?" Hamano asks.

"N-Nothing, gomen nasai," Aoi apologizes embarrassed.

Midori laughs and so does Akane.

"You two are really mean..." Murmurs Aoi.

"Oh yeah, we know that,"

~ After Practice ~

"When do you have time to work at the project?" Tsurugi asks, immediately after soccer practice. He and Aoi are standing in front of the school's gate. It's the end of the day. Aoi shrugs.

"I've time everyday, so tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, everything is fine with me!" Aoi says, sounding cheerfully.

"Oh, okay, what do you think about tomorrow after school?" Tsurugi says. I'm not gonna let him notice that I like him, if I do that, I'm so dead!

"Sure, like I said, I'm fine with anytime!" Aoi smiles.

"Even after midnight?" Tsurugi smirks. Aoi blushes, again this day. How many time did she blush or turned red this day?

"Eh..." Aoi looks at the ground.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, and don't forget it!"

"B-Bye!" Aoi stammers.

~ The Next Day ~

"Good morning class, how's the project going?" Sensei asks. Aoi looks around. Tsurugi isn't in the classroom. Maybe he's just too late.

"Sorano-san, how's it going with you and Tsurugi-san?" Sensei asks. "Eh... Well... To be honest... We didn't start yet." Aoi murmurs.

"Then you two should start quickly, the day after tomorrow you have to finish it." Sensei says looking right in Aoi's eyes.

"Ehh, yes Sensei."

"Too bad Tsurugi-san is sick today, maybe you should visit him after school." Sensei says.  
"H-Hai Sensei, maybe I should do that."  
Oh my god, visiting Tsurugi when he's sick, could it be even worser? It's actually kinds weird, Tsurugi... Sick? He's the least person you should think that would be sick often. Well, sometimes you do catch a cold... But yesterday he was still completely fine, i guess.

Sensei asks a few other students about the project and then starts with the lesson, it's about recycling and saving our planet stuff, it's actually pretty interesting...

"Ah, Aoi there you are!" A familiar voice says after classes, there's a pause of thirty minutes before the next lesson starts. the person who was calling Aoi, a certain redhead is i none other than Midori.

"Were you looking for me?" Aoi asks, kinda surprised. Midori shrugs and looks at the ceiling. The two girls are standing in the hallway, not far away from the canteen.

"Nah, not really, I saw you and then I was just curious about you and Tsurugi..." Midori says, she couldn't help but smirk, she still looks at the ceiling instead of looking in Aoi's eyes.

"Shhh, do you want that the whole schools knows about me liking Tsurugi?" Aoi asks terrified.

"What, no! Then this wouldn't be so fun anymore. Anyway, how are the things going? You, eh... Just admitted that you liked him by the way." Midori snickers.

"Midori! I hate you!" Aoi yells annoyed.

"Hey! Don't talk like that to your Senpai!" Midori's snickering starts to change into hard laughter. Some students look at her like she is a crazy and insane girl who belongs in a freak show, Aoi sighs and wants to walk away, but Midori holds her back.

"Okay, okay, I know I'm not funny and I stop now. But I'm your friend, so you can tell me everything and for tips and advice you can always ask me!" Midori says, smiling as sweetly as she can at her younger friend.

"Well, Sensei says Tsurugi and I has to hurry with out project and that I have to visit him after school at his place." Aoi tells. Midori smirks, well almost because she just promised to her friend that she would stop.

"That's interesting!" She says.

"Not funny...what shall I do?" Aoi asks.

"I dunno... Just do what your Sensei says I guess," Midori says, she isn't very good at giving love advice.

Aoi doesn't look very happy. Her face is kinda like a sad smiley now... Midori thinks.

"Aoi! Midori-Senpai," someone yells, it's little Shinsuke. "Shinsuke! Do not call me Senpai, of you do you will..."

"No violence please Midori," Akane says, she had walked to the small group.

"Fine,"

"He,he... Gomen ne Midori..." Shinsuke apologized surprised about Midori's sudden outburst.

"Let we just go eat okay?" Aoi sighs, still not sure what to do after school.

~ After school ~

"So you're gonna visit Tsurugi now, because of school?" Tenma asks. Aoi nods.

"Yeah, so see you tomorrow Tenma!" Aoi smiles.

"Bye!" Tenma heads to the big soccer club building, while Aoi is walking in the apposite direction, the school's gate.

Here I go... Aoi thinks, she can't help it but she's nervous, really nervous. She got the address of Tsurugi's house from Sensei, it's not far away, maybe ten minutes away from school?

Aoi wishes it was further away, before she knows it, she's already at his house. Aoi takes a deep breath and knocks at the door, after a short while someone opens the door.  
"Tsurugi!" Aoi says.

"Sorano-san?" Tsurugi asked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Aoi takes a deep breath, again, and then says: ''First call me Aoi like everyone else does and second, Sensei wanted that I should visit you because of our project,"

Tsurugi smiles a bit and coughs, Aoi thinks its more a vampire-like smile, what makes her giggle.

"Well that explains a lot, wanna come in?" Tsurugi opens the door a bit more so Aoi can come in.

"S-sure," Aoi replies.

Xxx.

That was part 1! Tune in for the next chapter, it might be the last!  
Well I'm sleepy *yawns* so goodnight!  
So eh.. Review? But no flames!


End file.
